


Everything's Better With Finrod

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Humor, Meta, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod Felagund fucks them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barahir and Emeldir

**Author's Note:**

> Once, in a rash moment, I remarked that every pairing I could think of could only be improved with the addition of Finrod. Ever since then, I haven't been able to get, err, various scenarios out of my head. 
> 
> So I set myself a challenge to write a number of short, smutty fics about Finrod's various threesomes. Starting off with just a couple to begin with, but there are several more in progress! 
> 
> Some are at least a bit plausible, others are pure crack. Not necessarily all set in the same universe as each other.

**Year 431 of the First Age, Dorthonion**

Emeldir gives the Elvenking of Nargothrond a long look up and down when she is introduced to him, then exchanges a heated glance with her husband, not bothering to even try to conceal her intentions from Finrod. 

"You're very pretty," she says to him later that evening by the fire, after a glass of wine. "Will you come to bed with us?" She traces an idle finger over the inside of Finrod's wrist.

"You're very bold," he answers. "Yes. I will." 

Later, Finrod puts his clever tongue to good use on her as she lies on her side and Barahir thrusts into her from behind. She lays her head back on Barahir's shoulder, and he kisses her, twitching and gasping every time Finrod's tongue brushes over him. When she starts to come under Finrod's tongue doing amazing things to her clit, her husband can no longer hold back, thrusting deep inside her and coming hard. 

They stay wrapped together, still gently moving, his cock still hard inside her. They suck Finrod off together as he kneels over their mouths. When he comes with a moan and a low cry over both their faces, Barahir comes again inside her. Finrod licks their faces off, like a cat licking up cream, and curls down against Emeldir, his head against her breasts. 

In the morning, Barahir fucks her again, hard and fast the way she loves it best, her nails scraping down his back, as Finrod watches, touching himself, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. He hasn't come yet by the time they're done, so they reach out for him and Emeldir kisses him thoroughly while Barahir sucks him. It isn't long at all before Finrod is gasping and coming, breathless under them. 

For days after Finrod has travelled onward, Barahir and Emeldir just have to exchange a single significant glance to know exactly where their thoughts are going. Every day is an exercise in frustration until they can have at each other in the evening. It's the best sex of their lives so far, even better than when they were first married. 

About two months later, Emeldir realises she's pregnant.


	2. Beren and Luthien

Beren feels that he must be the luckiest Man to have ever lived, looking at the both of them as they whisper to each other so softly that he cannot quite catch what they are saying. 

Luthien is the Moon and the stars, her face alight with joy, her hair, chopped short now, dark against her head. Her dress is as blue as the night skies, cloudless. Her cloak, made from her own hair, feels as warm as her body wrapped around him, and every night sends him off to sleep and dream sweet dreams of her curled up next to him.

Finrod, on the other hand, is the Sun, golden hair flowing down his back, blue-grey eyes alight with a light that only those who have lived in Valinor have. He sings, and all who would attack them draw back. He looks at Beren and Beren cannot help but shiver, under that gaze. There is wisdom, foresight, and knowledge in him, and he studies everything closely. He doesn't miss a single breath that Beren breathes, and almost seems to know what he is thinking before he even begins to say it. 

They finish their whispered conversation, and turn together to look at him. Luthien's gaze is predatory, and Beren feels himself whimpering with anticipation. Finrod's eyes are full of laughter. Before he knows what is happening, they are next to him, one on either side. 

"Beren," Finrod says, and there is sweet promise in his voice, "we want to share you between us, pretty mortal. Let us have you tonight." Luthien smiles, running a hand down Beren's arm. 

Beren's mouth has gone completely dry and he cannot say a word, but nods furiously. 

Finrod and Luthien tumble him back to the ground, on top of Luthien's cloak, but it doesn't make Beren sleep, not this time. Instead they pull off his clothes, and descend on him like they are starving and he's a feast spread out for them. A hand cards through his beard and the hair on his chest - Finrod's hand - while Luthien gathers Beren's hands in one of her own, and pushes them above his head, holding him there. 

He opens the eyes he hadn't realised he'd closed to find Luthien settling down atop him, her warm wet folds at his mouth. Without even thinking he opens to her, his beard tangling in her dark hairs, his tongue lapping at her. All his focus narrows to the taste and smell of her. Somewhere far away he can feel Finrod's hands on his thighs, pushing them open. 

He has never done this before to a woman, and is unsure. But then a mouth descends on him, taking his cock in, and he groans into her. She lets out a soft cry above him, and pushes him down, grinding against his mouth. 

Finrod does something complicated with his tongue against Beren's cock and Beren, this time, endeavours to repeat the movement on Luthien, who gasps and rocks against him. For a long time they follow this sequence - Finrod licking and sucking at Beren like there's nothing sweeter, Beren repeating every motion he makes on Luthien, ever more ragged and breathless at it. 

Luthien comes first, letting out a long low moan, her head dropping back as she stares up at the sky. Beren feels her fluttering around his tongue and that plus a similar movement of Finrod's tongue over the head of his cock at that exact moment finishes him; he comes hard, seeing stars in more than just the night sky above their heads. 

Luthien collapses down next to Beren, and pulls Finrod up between them, hard and aching. He laughs, kissing Beren hard, tasting Luthien in his mouth, sharing the taste of Beren himself. Luthien's hand goes to Finrod's cock even as Beren and Finrod kiss, and it isn't long before Finrod is coming, breathless, gasping, almost laughing with it. 

"Stars, but I adore you both," Beren whispers, a blinding grin on his face. "I'm definitely the luckiest Man to have ever lived." 

Luthien reaches across Finrod's body and strokes Beren's hair. "It is we who are lucky," she says. Finrod nods in agreement, still breathing hard from his orgasm, and nuzzles against Beren's throat.


	3. Gil-galad and Elrond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Lindon, early Second Age

"Don't mind me," a silken voice said from the doorway, and the owner of it leaned against the entrance, golden hair spilling across his shoulders. "I'm just here for the threesome." 

Elrond and Gil-galad, standing by the bed, half-dressed, both turned with a gasp. "Who in Arda are you and how did you get in here?" Gil-galad demanded, reaching out for the sword that rested within its scabbard on the armour stand nearby. 

The golden-haired elf shook his head. "There's no need for that. I mean you no harm. I'm Findarato Arafinwion." He tossed his hair back. "You may have heard of me." 

Elrond moved closer. "Yes. Finrod Felagund, the Friend of Men, and the especial friend of the House of Beor."

"Exceedingly pretty **and** knows his history," Finrod said, and threw a smile toward Gil-galad. "You must have fun with this one." Gil-galad, hand still on the sword hilt, gave a suspicious glance back again. 

"I'm Elrond," Elrond said. "My brother wears the ring you gave Barahir. I think I should know my family history!"

"I thought you looked vaguely familiar," Finrod said with a grin. "Elrond, descendant of the House of Beor, descendant of Beren and Luthien, I would guess."

Gil-galad let go of the sword, and made his way over to stand next to Elrond. "I'm Ereinion Gil-galad, High King of the remnant of the Noldor. How did you get here?"

Finrod gave him a quick smile. "The same way you did, Ereinion: by means of a device called a plothole. I wonder if you know whose son you are?" 

Gil-galad gave it some thought. "No," he said finally, defeated. 

Finrod shrugged. "It's no matter," he said. "You're certainly not either my nephew or my grand-nephew, I can tell you that, at least, and you're not Fingon's child either, unless he and Maedhros happened to have a threesome that didn't include me, which would be most upsetting." He strolled further into the room, and reached out for Elrond's hand. "Now, my lovely, what do you say we give your King everything he's ever wanted from a single evening?"

Elrond raised an eyebrow and looked over at Gil-galad, who put up his hands in an 'it's-your-party' gesture at Elrond and Finrod. 

For a moment, they both wore matching mischievous grins, then they pounced on him, pushing him back toward the bed. The King went down underneath them, sprawled bonelessly on the bed, and Finrod tugged off his trousers even as Elrond kissed him hard. 

They ended up with Gil-galad inside Elrond, who was on top of him, and Finrod fucking Gil-galad, an arm around Elrond, biting the curve of his throat to muffle his cries. Gil-galad was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful than the two of them, dark head leaning back against the golden one, moving together on him and in him. 

Elrond came first, tipping his head back as Finrod trailed kisses along his throat. The sight of his lovely herald lost to pleasure was breathtaking; Gil-galad shuddered and spilled, shortly followed by Finrod, groaning delightfully.

They collapsed down into a sweaty heap, Gil-galad in the middle. Elrond reached out, putting his hand over Finrod's where it rested on Gil-galad's chest. 

"That was amazing," Gil-galad said, somewhat breathlessly, and turned to Finrod. "How long can you stay?"

A slow, sated, smile spread across Finrod's face. "Long enough to do it again."

**Author's Note:**

> This is ongoing - please feel free to suggest any pairings you think would benefit from a little bit of Finrod in their lives in comments!


End file.
